Lasts Forever
by xXxrobynneaidenxXx
Summary: What happens when two enemies ends up living in the same quarters? And what will they do when there's a terrible twist in their lives happening? DrHr! R&R!


Disclaimer : We don't own the following characters, only the plot belongs to us, this is nothingbut a mere fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is created by my friend, Aiden andI.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and misty night in St. Peter's graveyard. In about a few minutes the clock was to strike midnight. There were about 20 dark cloaked figures standing in a circle with an open grave at the middle. The whole atmosphere could send shivers up your spine and almost break it. The night wind howled and swayed the black cloaks viciously.

"My child, this is your chance to prove yourself worthy of becoming one of my faithful followers," hushed a deep voice.

"But my Lord, I simply can't, it is too much of a task," replied a whisper of another voice with a perfect British accent.

"You must and you will,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think he was smiling at you,"

"I'm certain it was you!" whispered two girls as Harry Potter walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express to find a vacant compartment.

"Ron, over here! I've found one!" called out Harry who was relieved that he had found a vacant spot. He wouldn't want to sit with anyone of the fifth year girls who might be a member of his 'fan club'.

The red- headed 6 footer trampled into the vacant compartment followed by his best friend. They settled in with no hustle.

"Have you seen the Thunderbird 07? It was used to record the fastest air record on a broom," said Ron who was stuffing his face with Chocolate Frogs.

The 17 year olds stopped for a moment when a slender figure, with long wavy chestnut brown hair and a familiar face popped into their compartment.

"Hermione, is that really you?" questioned Ron with a melting Chocolate Frog with in his hand,

"Don't be silly Ronald, of course it's me," replied Hermione.

"You look.. different," Harry said while looking at his female best friend from head to toe.

"It better be in a good way," snapped Hermione who plopped down next to Ron.

Hermione stared at Ron's chocolate covered mouth and grabbed a napkin to wipe the dirt off.

"Thank you, mummy," said Ron in a childish voice; Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm curious of who might be the Head Boy this year," said Hermione while she checked her reflection in the mirror

Suddenly, a blonde head popped into the compartment.

"Granger, McGonagall wants us in the Head compartment," said the male teenager who was now polishing his new Head Boy badge.

Hermione was stunned. _How could Draco Malfoy make Head Boy?_ Somehow she figured this year was going to be torturing.

"Speak of the devil, I'll catch up with you two later, alright?" she said without waiting for a reply, she stepped out of the compartment.

So the two, made their way to the end of the train to meet with their professor.

"As you two know, you have been elected as Head Boy and Girl. You will share a common room and a bathroom. You have your own individual bedrooms and I hope there will be no misbehaving. You have the power to reward points for good deeds and minus points for bad ones. However please do not misuse it. You are a notch below the teachers and the highest rank of a student, so I very well hope that you will become good examples. From past observations, the both of you are rivals, are you not?" said the professor with some humor in her expression.

The two nodded disapprovingly.

"I suppose as the both of you have been given such an honorable post to stop bickering at each other and try to put away your differences to help the teachers of the school. Am I understood? I was also hoping that the both of you should try to get to know each other more,"

"Yes, ma' m," said Hermione who detested the whole idea in the back of her head.

Hermione swore she could have heard a disgusted snort coming from the boy opposite her.

"Good. Now both of you shall remain here and will try to get used to working with each other." Professor McGonagall said, she then turned around to leave the compartment, before that, she looked at the two students in front of her, "try not to kill yourselves." She said before leaving.

"Great!" Draco mumbled.

"I do not wish to be in here with you either, Malfoy, but as long as both of us are going to be staying in the same dormitory, I suggest we both make peace." Hermione said.

Draco stayed silent for a few moments before speaking up, "sure."

"Sure?" Hermione said, unconvinced.

"Are you deaf Granger?" Draco asked, obviously annoyed. Hermione kept silent. She thought to herself, _did Ferret-Boy actually mean that? _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
